Along with technology development, High Definition (HD)/high-quality broadcasting service has become popular. Thus, Ultra High Definition (UHD) offering a resolution higher than HD by four times has attracted more and more interest.
In this context, more attention has been attracted to realistic images such as stereoscopic images or omnidirectional video, in addition to traditional Two-Dimensional (2D) images. Although devices capable of playing realistic images, such as a Head-Mounted Display (HMD) have been commercialized owing to the development of new media, realistic media are still encoded/decoded in the same manner as 2D images. Accordingly, there exists a need for developing a compression scheme adapted to the characteristics of the realistic media in order to increase the compression efficiency of the realistic media.